CUT
by Mai-Minzgruen
Summary: Shinpei hatte einen schwerwiegenden Entschluss gefasst. Diese verwirrenden Gefühle, die er für seinen Zwilling hegte, sollten niemals an die Außenwelt getragen werden. Er verstummte. Und ertrank in all der Liebe, die ihn umgab ...
1. Chapter 1

**Titel:** CUT

**Autor:** Mai-Minzgruen

**Genre:** Humor, Romanze, Drama

**Rating:** P18 Slash (M)

**Warnings:** Slash, Twincest, Lemon

**Disclaimer:** Shinpei und Manpei gehören natürlich nicht mir, sondern sich selbst. Hikaru und Kaoru Bisco Hatori, nur Adam ist meiner. Ich weiß natürlich auch nicht, ob die beiden eine Oma in Deutschland haben, also, es gilt: vieles ist erstunken und erlogen und alles nur Fiktion!

Ich habe nicht vor, Inzest zu verherrlichen und ich verdiene keinen Cent hier dran :D

**Pairing:** Shinpei x Manpei (Hikaru x Kaoru), Shinpei x Adam, Shinpei x Tomo

**Zusammenfassung:** »Shinpei hatte einen schwerwiegenden Entschluss gefasst. Diese verwirrenden Gefühle, die er für seinen Zwilling hegte, sollten niemals an die Außenwelt getragen werden. Er verstummte. Er ertrank in all der Liebe, die ihn umgab und die doch niemals die seine werden würde. Aber es ging nicht anders. Denn als „Hikaru" und „Kaoru" war er ihm näher als es ihm lieb war. || A Ouran High School Host Club FF der anderen Sorte! – Starring: Shinpei und Manpei Takagi – die Schauspieler von Hikaru und Kaoru Hitachiin aus dem gleichnamigen Drama.«

**Anmerkung:** Wie gesagt – hier geht es nicht in erster Linie um Hikaru und Kaoru Hitachiin, sondern um die Jenigen, die die beiden im Drama spielen. Takagi Manpei und Shinpei. Es hat mich einfach gekitzelt, eine FF zu den Beiden zu schreiben, und obwohl die Story mittlerweile schon fast ein Jahr alt ist (wie die Zeit rum geht!) und ich schon etliche Kapitel geschrieben habe, ist's mir noch nicht langweilig geworden und das soll was heißen.

Jedenfalls wollte ich auch mal versuchen, diese FF hier zu posten, auch wenn sie nicht auf Englisch ist. Damit erhoffe ich mir, trotzdem ein größeres Publikum zu erreichen. Und irgendwann werde ich sie auch übersetzen, wenn es mir gelingt, meinen Schreibstil perfekt ins Englische zu kopieren (; Aber bis dahin: Viel Spaß! (Außerdem muss ich kurz noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass die Qualität der Story sich erst in den folgenden Kapiteln … hebt. Ich war damals ein wenig außer Übung, habe aber in der Story irgendwann wieder Anschluss an meine früheren Fähigkeiten gefunden xD' Und irgendwann werde ich die Geschichte auch noch mal überarbeiten, lasst euch davon bitte nicht irritieren ^^')

**Der Link zum Drama:** .net/japanese-drama/ouran-high-school-host-club/

**Ein Foto der Zwillinge:** .

Übrigens, der Obere ist Shinpei (Hikaru) und der Untere Manpei (Kaoru!) Viel Spaß! :3

* * *

***CUT: „die erste"***

Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst.

Ich werde es ihm nicht sagen; nie. Ich weiß, ich werde daran zu Grunde gehen, aber das ist es wert. Besser ich, als dass wir beide uns gegenseitig vernichten. Und das werden wir. Das werden wir immer. Schließlich sind wir ein Spiegelbild unseres Selbst.

Aber Spiegelbilder kopieren dich nur. In der falschen Weise. Strecke ich meine rechte Hand aus, zeigt mein Spiegelbild mir meine linke.

„Shin-Chan!"

Verwirrt fuhr ich herum und blickte irritiert auf meinen Zwillingsbruder, der nun geschafft durch unsere Appartementtüre hereinmarschiert kam und etwas außer Puste schien.

„Manpei! Müsstest du nicht schon längst bei Oma sein?"

„Aahhh ...", seufzte er nur und ließ sich rücklings aufs Bett gleiten. „Sei nicht so überkorrekt, Brüderchen."

Er schloss die Augen und blies sich eine seiner orangegefärbten Haare aus den Augen. Ich konnte ihn ja verstehen, wir hatten in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, viele Termine. Es blieb kaum noch Zeit für Freunde, Familie, Schlafen... ja, gar für uns, obschon wir jeden Tag wegen den Dreharbeiten aufeinanderhingen. Doch da waren wir nicht Manpei und Shinpei, da waren wir nur „Hikaru und Kaoru". Für das „Uns" bleib wenig, sehr wenig Zeit ...

„Du hattest dich doch so gefreut ...", ließ ich den letzten Part meiner indirekten Unterstellung im Raum hängen. Wir hatten uns Beide tierisch gefreut, aber ich hatte auf etwas Zeit für mich gehofft.

„Ja, und ich dachte, du kommst mit?"

„Nein", antwortete ich schlicht und einfach und rutschte so eng wie möglich an die Bettkannte. Natürlich hatte er das erwartet, wir taten schließlich immer alles gemeinsam. Und hier ging es nun mal um unsere Oma. Aber wenn ich nun kleinbeigab, würde ich den heutigen Tag einfach nicht überstehen. „Du weißt doch, dass ich noch ausräumen wollte ..."

„Ja, und ich dachte, das machen wir auch zusammen?", grinste er breit, was mich auch wieder kurz lächeln ließ.

„Nein ... weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir auch mal einige Dinge alleine machen! Ich kann ja nachkommen! Ich war ja selber schon soo lange nicht mehr bei Oma ..."

„Ja, genauso wie ich ...", seufzte er jetzt wieder und richtete sich fahrig auf. „Gut, dann geh' ich eben alleine. Mach du deine Sache hier ja gut! Wenn ich Nachhause komme und es liegen hier immer noch Kartons und offene Koffer rum und Klamotten überall im Zimmer verteilt, dann gibt's Schläge!"

Ich erwiderte sein Lächeln gezwungen und nickte. „Grüß' sie!", rief ich ihm nach, während er schon aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Und wieder stellte ich fest, dass es nicht leicht sein würde, meine Entscheidung durchzusetzen. Aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Machte keinen Unterschied, ob ich es ihm sagte oder nicht, es würde schlimmer werden. Für mich, für ihn, für uns. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, an den Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch zu ersticken, wenn es mal wieder zu viele wurden und sich die ersten ihren Weg nach oben durch meinen Hals bahnten. Manchmal, da sah ich ihn einfach nur nichtsahnend an, er schenkte mir einen grinsenden Blick, und dann war wieder einmal alles hinüber. Erstaunlich, wie labil ich doch in letzter Zeit geworden war. Dass ich nicht mal mehr einem Lächeln von ihm standhalten konnte, ohne meine Schultern mit Schuldzuweisungen zu belagern. Es kribbelte am ganzen Körper und ich versuchte tunlichst, die gerade entstehende Gänsehaut zu verhindern. Ich wollte diese Gefühle nicht für ihn haben. Aber ich konnte es doch auch nicht ändern.

Deutschland war hingegen jedoch schön. Ich mochte es schon immer. Es war wie eine kleine Miniheimat, auch wenn wir nicht oft das Vergnügen hatten, zurückzukehren. Unsere Oma lebte hier und da wir ihr versprochen hatten, sie immer mal wieder zu besuchen, landeten wir im Urlaub oftmals hier an der Nordsee. Was auch gar nicht so tragisch war, schließlich hatten wir hier auch ein Meer zu unseren Füßen, wenn denn nicht gerade Ebbe war.

Da sie auch eine Pension besaß, die sie leitete, konnten wir dort wunderbar für ein paar Tage oder Wochen bleiben und uns einnisten.

Ich weiß noch, damals, als unsere Eltern noch mit uns hier hin gefahren waren. Damals waren mein Zwilling und ich noch viel intensiver zusammen. Noch viel intensiver Eins. Es war damals so selbstverständlich für uns, wie eine Einheit zu agieren. Ich erinnerte mich, dass es für uns kein „ich", „du" und „Shinpei" und „Manpei" gab. Es gab nur das „uns". Wir hörten regelrecht nicht auf unsere Namen, wenn man uns rief, manchmal verwechselten wir sie gar. Wir waren Eins. Eins in den Wellen, Eins in der Seele.

Manchmal, in stillen Momenten, sehnte ich mich nach dieser Zeit zurück. Klein, unschuldig und wir wussten noch nicht, was wir taten. War aber auch nicht weiter schlimm, schließlich konnte man uns noch nicht anprangern. Schließlich bekam ich mit fünf Jahren meinen allerersten, unschuldigen Kuss von meinem Bruder.

* * *

„SHIN-CHAN!"

... Irgendwoher ... kannte ich diese Stimme!

„Shin-Chan, steh' auf!"

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen. Alles war dunkel. Ich war eingeschlafen. Und nicht zu knapp! Auf dem digitalen Wecker prangten die Ziffern 21:05 in schrecklich grellem roten Licht.

Ich dachte schon, gleich gibt's 'ne Standpauke. Stattdessen warf er sich mit voller Wucht lachend auf mich. „Ich dachte, du wolltest ausräumen, du faules Stück!"

Die Merkmale von uns Beiden waren ziemlich unfair verteilt ... Ich war der einzige von uns Beiden, der bis hinter beide Ohren kitzelig war. Und er kitzelte mich oft, wie auch jetzt. Ich konnte nicht anders als lauthals aufzulachen und mich unter ihm zu winden. „Hör auf, hör auf!", flehte ich, während mir Lachtränen in die Augen stiegen.

Aber in Wirklichkeit flehte ich, er möge aus einem anderen Grund aufhören.

„Los!", forderte er, als er mich endlich aus seinem Griff befreit hatte. „Ich will eine Erklärung hören, die sich gewaschen hat!"

Durch den mageren Lichtstrahl, der ins Zimmer fiel, sah ich ihn immer noch grinsen. Es muss ihn unglaublich gefreut haben, wieder hier hin zu fahren. „Na ... ich weiß nicht! Ich bin eingeschlafen!"

„Falsche Antwort!", grinste er wieder breit und warf sich abermals auf mich.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen weckten mich die zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen, die durchs Fenster schienen. Und „Morgen" war es echt noch. Erst sieben Uhr. Deshalb schlief Manpei wohl auch noch, immerhin hatte er nicht den gesamten Abend gestern verschlafen.

Ich wusste nicht recht, ob ich es gut finden sollte, dass wir nur ein Doppelbett für uns beide hatten, aber wenn ich es recht betrachtete, machte auch dies keinen besonders großen Unterschied. Wir würden eh jeden Abend im selben Bett einschlafen.

Auch gestern Nacht war es eigentlich nicht unsere Absicht, einzunicken. Wir redeten gerade über ... ich weiß es schon gar nicht mehr, muss wohl direkt wieder eingeschlafen sein.

Ich legte mich wieder langsam zurück in die Kissen, damit ich ihn nicht weckte und schaute mir genau seine Gesichtszüge an.

Ich kannte sie in- und auswendig, schließlich sah ich ihn ja auch jeden Tag, wenn ich in den Spiegel blickte. Sah ihn und seine Augen.

Und ich stellte mir immer und immer wieder dieselbe Frage: Wie konnte es so weit kommen? Wie, um Himmelswillen, konnte ich etwas an ihm finden, das neu war, wenn er doch genauso war wie ich? Wenn er doch mein Ebenbild war. Lag da ein Stückweit Narzissmus zwischen all dieser Selbstironie? Ja, war doch irgendwie ironisch, fast sarkastisch, dass mir das passierte ...

„Hmm ... bist du schon wach?"

Verschlafen schaute mein Bruder auf die Uhr, nur, um sich im selben Atemzug wieder in die Kissen zu fläzen und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. „Bist du wahnsinnig? Solch unmenschliche Uhrzeiten im Urlaub!"

Ich lächelte. „Guten Morgen!"

„Ich geb' dir gleich guten Morgen! Du hast gar nicht guten Morgen zu sagen, so faul wie du gestern warst!", nuschelte er schlaftrunken.

„Schlafmütze! Na gut, ich fang' mal an, bleib du ruhig noch liegen!"

Ich hörte ein zufriedenes Seufzen, während ich den Raum verließ und auf die Küche zusteuerte. Wir blieben diesmal einen ganzen Monat, was meine Oma wirklich sehr freute, genauso wie uns. Und wenn man einen Monat blieb, dann hatte man auch dementsprechend viel eingepackt. Demnach wanderten mitgebrachte Kleinigkeiten in Küchenschränke und Kühlschrank, Anziehsachen in den Kleiderschrank und ein Foto von Mama und Papa, unseren Geschwistern und Hunden auf den Schlafzimmertisch.

„Bist du jetzt endlich fertig? Du machst ja mehr Lärm als ein Elefant in einem Porzelangeschäft!"

„Der macht keinen Lärm, der ist nur tollpatschig!"

„Sei nicht so ein Klugscheißer, kleiner Bruder!", pellte er sich aus der Decke und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Mittlerweile war es auch nicht sehr viel später, gerade erst acht Uhr. Aber das kam mir ganz gelegen!

„Lass uns essen und dann zu Oma runter!", schlug ich ihm vor, doch Manpei stolperte nur verwirrt ins Badezimmer.

Den Kopf schüttelnd, lief ich zum Kleiderschrank, um mich anzuziehen. Geduscht hatte ich, während mein Bruder noch geschlafen hatte.

Vielleicht sollte ich den Dingen schlicht und ergreifend seinen Lauf lassen. Dass wir gemeinsam in den Urlaub fuhren, und dann auch noch so lange, würde sich bestimmt nicht positiv auf meinen Entschluss auswirken ... Aber hätte ich „nein" gesagt, dann wäre das noch viel auffälliger gewesen ... Außerdem hätte es mein Herz nicht verkraftet, diesen Vorschlag abzuschlagen.

Während ich grübelnd auf dem gemachten Bett hockte, verstummte das Prasseln der Dusche und kurz darauf verließ mein Bruder das Bad. Ich versuchte, so unbeteiligt wie möglich auszuschauen und tat so, als würde ich den Schlüssel suchen.

„Suchst du den Schlüssel? Der steckt doch in der Türe, du Siebkopf!", erklärte er mir, während er sich eine Jeans und ein Shirt aus dem Schrank kramte.

Er war mir gar nicht so ähnlich. Nein, eigentlich nicht im Geringsten. Dass wir uns gut verstanden und immer zu zweit auftauchten, musste ja nicht heißen, dass wir ein und dieselbe Person waren.

Vielleicht war ich ja doch nicht ganz so narzisstisch veranlagt?

* * *

„Shin-Chan!", Oma fiel mir mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge um den Hals. „Shin-Chan, warum bist du denn gestern nicht mehr gekommen?"

„Er war zu müde, Oma", antwortete Manpei für mich und gab Oma auch ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Stimmt, du warst ja schon immer anfälliger für einen Jetlag!", lächelte sie mich an und führte uns zu einen der Tische auf der Terrasse. „Jungs, ihr wisst ja, wie das läuft. Dahinten steht das Buffet. Esst ruhig erst mal, ich setz' mich dann gleich zu euch!"

„Was möchtest du? Ich bring' dir was mit!", fragte mich mein Zwilling, als Oma schon wieder verschwunden war.

„Quatsch, das kannst du doch gar nicht alles tragen." Ich stand auf und wies ihn an, ebenfalls mitzukommen.

Ich liebte das Deutsche Frühstück. Frische Brötchen, Kornflakes, Kakao ... das gab es Zuhause in Japan nicht oft. Darauf freute ich mich meist die ganze Zeit. Mehr als darauf, endlich Oma wiederzusehen. Auch wenn das böse klang.

Mit frischem Gebäck und einer Tasse Kakao, kehrten wir schließlich an unseren Tisch zurück, der fantastisch lag. Der Blick aufs Meer war atemberaubend und die aufgegangene Sonne wärmte meine nackten Schultern. So könnte es ewig bleiben, in diesem Moment.

Manpei wiederum, mochte das Deutsche Frühstück nicht ganz so gerne. Widerwillig hatte er sich eine Schale Kornflakes gekrallt und ein Glas Orangensaft.

Wir waren wirklich nicht das, was man „als eine Person" bezeichnen konnte. Wir waren doch so verschieden, wieso sah das niemand?

**CUT: „die erste"/ENDE***


	2. Chapter 2

***CUT: „die zweite"***

„Na, meine zwei Lieblingsenkel, was habt ihr denn so getrieben? Immer noch genauso erfolgreich wie früher?"

„Oma, bitte sprich Japanisch, ich kann Deutsch doch nicht so gut ...", moserte mein Bruder, während er etwas unglücklich auf seinem Essen herumkaute. Oder es viel eher malträtierte. Sah jedenfalls nicht äußerst appetitlich aus. Jedoch noch bevor ihn der böse Blick unserer Oma traf, schluckte er das Kornflakesmus in seinem Mund schnell herunter.

„Manpei, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das gefälligst zu lernen hast? Irgendwann verlernt deine arme, alte Oma ihre Landessprache und dann? Dann können wir uns alle nicht mehr verständigen."

„Dann übersetzt Shinpei eben!", lachte mein Bruder.

Da hatte er auch wieder Recht! Ich war Derjenige von uns Beiden, der damals ständig mit Oma im Garten gesessen und Deutsch gelernt hatte, während mein Zwilling mit Mangalesen beschäftigt gewesen war. Ich interessierte mich für die Deutsche Sprache und die Kultur, das war für Manpei schon immer zweitrangig gewesen, wenn wir hier her fuhren. Und das störte nicht nur die alte Dame, die vor uns saß und sich gerade nicht entscheiden konnte, ob sie ihrem Enkel beherzt gegen den Kopf schlagen oder lachen sollte. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, dann würde ich meinen, sie passe weder nach Deutschland, noch nach Japan. Ihr besonderes Temperament erinnerte eher an eine Vollblutitalienerin. Und solche konnten sich durchsetzen. Also hielt ich den Großteil dieser Konversation die Klappe und unterstrich ihren Befehl nur noch mit einer kleinen Anschuldigung, um nicht total neben der Spur zu wirken. Es fiel mir sowieso schon schwer, überhaupt zuzuhören.

„Ja, es wäre aber auch nicht schlecht, wenn du das ein oder andere Wörtchen kennen würdest", schlug ich ihm vor. „Wir sind jetzt immerhin 'n Monat hier."

„Ja, dein Bruder hat recht, Man-Chan. Er könnte dir sicher was beibringen."

Ich nickte selbstgefällig und schaute aufs Meer, sobald sich ihre Blicke wieder abwandten. Wir hatten ganz andere Interessen ... und standen uns doch so nah. Doch obwohl wir uns so nah waren, näher, als es jede anderen Verwandten je sein könnten, fühlte ich mich einsam. Wann hatte das angefangen? Wann hatte ich dieses Gefühl das erste Mal verspürt? Es war noch gar nicht so lange her...

„Und zu deiner Frage, Oma, wir spielen gerade in einem sehr bekannten Drama mit. Zwei Zwillinge!" Einen kurzen Moment linste ich zu Manpei, dessen Augen bei diesem Ausspruch – wahrscheinlich wollte er aber eh nur von sich selber und seiner Unfähigkeit ablenken – anfingen, zu funkeln. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nur an der komischen Lage der Sonne. Unterdrücken musste ich mein aufkeimendes Lächeln jedoch trotzdem. Es fiel mir schwer, nicht glücklich zu sein, wenn er so von unseren Charakteren schwärmte, obwohl ich doch von der ganzen Sache loskommen wollte. Aber es ließ mein Herz einfach höher schlagen. Wahrscheinlich konnte man es für eine kurze Sekunde lang in meinem Gesicht ausmachen, vielleicht war es nur ein klitzekleiner Funkensprung, der über meine Mimik huschte. Doch ich hoffe, er hatte es nicht gesehen.

„Das sind doch tolle Neuigkeiten! Um was für ein Drama handelt es sich denn?"

„Ouran High School Host Club, das musst du doch kennen, Oma!", warf er empört in unsere Konversation hinein. In Japan war diese Reihe wirklich schon als Manga ziemlich populär und erfolgreich. Aber wie sollte eine alte Frau hier in Deutschland über diese Serie Bescheid wissen?

„Nein, wie denn, Kindchen. Ich wohne jetzt seit 20 Jahren hier."

„Es handelt von einem Mädchen, das ein Stipendium für eine der angesehensten Schulen Japans erworben hat", fuhr mein Bruder unbeirrt fort, während ich die verwirrten und amüsierten Blicke meiner Oma aufzufangen wusste. Und lächelte einfach mit. Redete mir ein, dass ich von einem Ende meines Gesichtes zum anderen strahlte, weil ich sie endlich wieder sah. Aber im Inneren wusste ich ganz genau, warum ich so glücklich war. „Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass diese Schule voller versnobter Teenager ist, die irgendwann alle einmal das Unternehmen ihrer Väter und Mütter übernehmen werden. Aber in erster Linie geht es eben um den Host Club; Von gelangweilten Schülern für die gelangweilten höheren Töchter", zitierte er einen der berühmtesten Sätze dieser Serie; und das immer noch alles auf Japanisch. Ich befürchtete, das würde sich niemals ändern. Und wieder ein Grinsen, das über meine Lippen flog. „Dieses Mädchen wird fälschlicherweise für einen Jungen gehalten, als sie den Host Club betritt und stößt erst mal eine teure Vase um. So muss sie dort als Host arbeiten, um ihre Schulden abzubezahlen."

„Aha. Und das ist so erfolgreich?", lachte die alte Frau zweifelnd und verstand wahrscheinlich nicht ein einziges Wort.

„Ja, sehr! Oma, du bist viel zu alt, um das zu verstehen." Diesmal sogar ein kleines Giggeln, das meinem Mund ungewollt entwich.

„Sehr nett, wirklich sehr taktvoll, Manpei! Und was für eine Rolle spielt ihr beiden dort?"

Manpei rückte sich auf dem Stuhl zurecht. Ich wusste, wie er zu unseren Rollen stand und fand sich unglaublich wichtig, auch, wenn er es im gleichen Atemzug ungerecht fand, dass ich, als jüngerer Bruder, den älteren und dominanteren Zwilling Hikaru im Drama spielte. Ich sah ihn leise grinsen, seine Augenlider auf Halbmast, warf einen Blick auf seine – ebenfalls – nackten Schultern, da wir Tank Tops trugen, bemerkte die Sonne, die sich zufrieden auf seiner Haut widerspiegelte, sie glänzen ließ. Jetzt schon begann er, brauner zu werden. Ein Merkmal, das unsere Gene mit sich brachten. Und manches Mal waren wir ganz schön froh darüber gewesen. Aber ich dachte nicht über einen bevorstehenden Sonnenbrand nach oder darüber, wie heiß es ihm gerade war, denn mittlerweile saß ich im Schatten. Ich konnte nur daran denken, wie es wäre, diese Schultern zu berühren, obwohl ich es schon etliche Male gewissenlos getan hatte. Unzählige. Ich konnte und wollte nicht weiterdenken. Besann mich dazu, weiterhin zuzuhören. Fand es schon merkwürdig, dass Oma noch nichts aufgefallen war, normalerweise war nämlich ich der aufgeschlossenere und erzählfreudigere Typ von uns Beiden.

„Na, jeder von den Hosts hat bestimmte Merkmale, um Kundinnen zu gewinnen. Da gibt es zum Beispiel den „coolen Typ", den „natürlichen Typ" und wir, die „kleinen Teufel." Wir provozieren ein wenig mit unserer Brüderliebe und so. Die Rollen machen Spaß und die Leute dort sind unglaublich nett!" Fast musste ich die Luft anhalten, als er wie beiläufig die Bombe mit unserer Geschwisterliebe platzen ließ. Ich konnte mich noch dran erinnern, wie es war, das damals unseren Eltern sachlich erklären zu müssen. Es waren Rollen, nichts weiter, aber wer sah schon gerne seine eigenen Söhne miteinander flirten, sich so nahe kommen, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten? Aber wahrscheinlich war auch nur ich so angespannt deswegen. Weil ich mehr darin sah als unsere Rollen. Weil ich mehr sehen wollte … oder auch nicht. Ich war mir sogar sicher, dass Oma mal wieder überhaupt nicht kapierte, was eigentlich Klartext war. Und das meinte sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal böse. Japanisch war einfach nicht mehr ihr Ding.

„Das freut mich, zu hören. Aber entschuldigt mich jetzt, wir quatschen später noch einmal weiter. Die Pflicht ruft!" Ich zwang mir ein amüsiertes Lachen auf die Lippen, bis sie ging. Ablenken hieß die Devise, von mir ablenken, solange es nötig war.

„Wir provozieren, he?", stieß ich ihn gezwungen lachend an seiner Schulter an, um überhaupt mal irgendetwas zu sagen, und ignorierte den Gedanken daran, dass ich meinem Verlangen mal wieder nicht hatte standhalten können.

„Ja, das tun wir!", grinste mein Bruder, stand auf, ging um den Tisch rum und setzte sich unverblümt auf meinen Schoß. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da schlang er schon fröhlich seine Arme um meinen Hals. So gerne ich gerade noch seine Schultern hatte anfassen wollen, das hier war mir zu schnell zu viel auf einmal.

„Hey! Im Drama, nicht in Wirklichkeit!", schrie ich entsetzt auf. Wahrscheinlich viel zu auffällig. Viel zu nervös und verschreckt. Hätte ich nicht haargenau gewusst, dass mich seine Berührungen in wirklich grenzwertige Situationen führen könnten, hätte ich mich gezwungen, nicht so zu reagieren. Hätte ich nicht unglaubliche Angst, er könnte meine Nervosität riechen, hätte ich diese Situation mit vollem Genuss ausgekostet. Es ließ mein Herz springen, als er sich weiter an mich lehnte und seine Arme enger um mich legte, seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter ruhen ließ. Ich konnte seine nächsten Worte kaum hören, so laut pochte mein Herz in meinen Ohren. Hatte Angst, er hörte es. „Provozieren können wir gut!"

„Ja ...", stammelte ich und wandte mich aus seinem Griff. „Meinst du nicht, wir sollten heute mal in die Stadt gehen?", lenkte ich ab und schummelte ihn irgendwie von meinem Schoß runter, während meine gesamte Haut kribbelte, die er berührt hatte, als wäre mein gesamter Körper eingeschlafen.

„In die Stadt? Ich dachte, wir verbringen einen faulen Tag am Meer?"

„Das können wir doch immer noch machen!", schlug ich vor und war eigentlich ganz froh, dass er keine Lust hatte. „Gut, dann geh' ich eben alleine. Ich will zur Klippe!" Und ja, das kam mir gelegen.

Manpei nickte lächelnd und trug sein Geschirr rein, überhaupt gar nichts erwidernd gegen meine schnelle Entscheidung. Normalerweise verbrachten wir nämlich viel Zeit beieinander. Gerade an den ersten Tagen im Urlaub. Aber es war mir recht so.

Jedoch brauche ich einen kurzen Moment, um wieder klar zu werden. Nur langsam gewöhnte sich mein Herz an die nicht mehr vorhandene und doch so geliebte Nähe. Ich atmete tief durch und folgte ihm dann.

Warum merkte denn keiner, dass wir so verschieden waren?

* * *

Freudig trippelte ich die langen Steinwege entlang, die ins kleine Dorf führten. Es war so idyllisch hier und ein richtig großer Unterschied im Gegensatz zum großen, beschäftigten Tokyo. Ich genoss es, mal nicht ständig von der Seite her angeguckt und um Autogramme gebeten zu werden, wenn das denn mal Normalfall war, schließlich waren die meisten Japaner so gut erzogen und schüchtern, dass sie es erst gar nicht versuchten oder sich trauten. Aber das war wirklich „Urlaub". Ich mochte die Deutsche Mentalität einfach. Dass die Leute es gewohnt waren, Ausländer um sich herum zu haben und sich nicht wunderten, wenn ein Japaner durch die Straßen schlenderte. Für sie war ich einfach ein Bürger dieses Landes.

Am großen Marktplatz hielt ich inne und sog die frische, vertraute Luft in mich ein. In der Mitte befand sich ein großer Brunnen, der fröhlich vor sich hinplätscherte. Der seichte Wind wehte den ein oder anderen Wassertropfen in meine Richtung und die Bäume ringsherum spendeten wunderbaren Schatten.

Als kleine Kinder hatten Manpei und ich gerne im Brunnen gebadet und Fangen gespielt.

Ich seufzte und ließ mich nieder. Meiner Schlenderroute, wenn ich allein in die Stadt ging, war jedes Mal aufs Neue dieselbe. Diese Routine brauchte ich und beruhigte mich auch auf eine ganz merkwürdige Art und Weise. Sie lenkte mich von all dem Stress und Trubel ab, den ich zurzeit hatte. Befreite meine gequälten Gedanken, die in meinem Kopf so lange Radau machten, bis ich Kopfschmerzen bekam. Die dort eingeschlossen waren wie elendige Zirkustiere.

Es erschreckte mich eher weniger, dass die Tatsache, dass ich mich in letzter Zeit irgendwie zu Manpei hingezogen fühlte, auch beinhaltete, dass ich wohl oder übel schwul ... na ja, oder halt bi war. Irgendwie hatte ich schon immer ein wenig diesen Verdacht gehegt. Dass mit Manpei ... dadurch war mir das ganze einfach erst klar geworden.

In Japan war Schwulsein zwar akzeptiert, aber nur, wenn es nicht gerade der eigene Sohn oder der eigene Freund war. Solange es ein „Traumgespinnst" war, war es durchaus okay. Immerhin gab es sogar alte Überlieferungen, dass Samurai zur damaligen Zeit durchaus auch gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe akzeptierten und auch praktizierten.

Hier in Deutschland, das wusste ich, war es einfach üblicher und auch normaler. Das gefiel mir natürlich. Auch wenn ich es gar nicht sein wollte. Es war kein großes Problem für mich wie es wahrscheinlich für andere Männer meines Alters sein könnte. Ich hatte schließlich mit schlimmeren Tatsachen zu kämpfen. Und – mal ehrlich – ich hasste eher die Gewissheit, dass ich mich in meinen Bruder verguckt hatte als die, dass ich wohl oder übel auf Jungs stand.

Wenn ich durch die Straßen Japans zog, hatte ich mir den ein oder anderen Jungen schon mal angeschaut und geprüft, was ich von ihm hielt. Jedes Mal kam ich zu dem gleichen Entschluss: Hübsch, aber ... nicht so hübsch wie Manpei!

So viel zum Thema Narzissmus.

„Nein, Leon ... nein! Das kannst du vergessen, das mache ich nicht!"

Ich erschrak, als ein Junge neben mir voller Wut in sein Handy schrie und dann so unbändig auf den Auflege-Knopf drückte, dass er direkt noch weitere Zahlen erwischte. Er seufzte und legte seinen Kopf in die Hand, als er sich mit einigem Abstand zu mir auf den Brunnen sinken ließ. „Das ist doch jetzt wohl nicht wahr ..."

Interessiert blickte ich auf den Blondschopf, dessen längere Haare sein ganzes Gesicht verdeckten. Er sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus, also erhob ich die Stimme, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich sicher war, was ich von dieser Szene halten sollte. Ich war es einfach nicht von unserer Mentalität gewohnt. In der Öffentlichkeit gab es kein aus dem Rahmen fallen.

„Was ist los?"

Erschrocken wandte er sich zu mir um und strich sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte glasklare grüne Augen. So was hatte ich noch nie gesehen...

„Oh, tut mir leid ... ich hab nicht gemerkt, dass Jemand neben mit sitzt ..."

„Ist schon okay!", lächelte ich und schaute auf seine Hände, die nervös mit dem Handy spielten.

„Du bist nicht von hier, hmm?", fragte er nun etwas interessierter, wobei ich mich fragte, ob man – trotz meines Aussehens – doch so schnell erahnen konnte, dass ich nicht Deutsch war. Ich zählte mich eigentlich immer noch zu einem guten Deutschkönner, aber die feinen Unterschiede merkte man halt trotzdem. Und als mich kurz die Angst beschlich, ich könnte etwas völlig falsches sagen, antwortete ich lieber schnell.

„Ich kann zwar gut Deutsch, aber den Japanischen Akzent hört man wohl immer noch raus, hmm?", lächelte ich verlegen. Ich hätte es gerne, dass man es nicht mehr bemerkt. Aber so schwer ich auch daran arbeitete, klappte es immer noch nicht richtig.

„Warum bist du hier?"

Ich freute mich, dass ich Zugang zu Jemandem hier gefunden hatte und auch, dass der Junge recht nett zu sein schien. Und hübsch, trotz dass er nicht aussah wie Manpei. „Urlaub. Meine Oma wohnt hier, betreibt eine Pension direkt am Meer."

Er nickte und wandte sich verträumt dem Himmel zu, der heute wirklich keine einzige Wolke trug, sei sie noch so nebelig und verschleiert.

„Ich bin Adam!", streckte er mir erfreut die Hand entgegen, nachdem er kurz gezögert hatte, die ich allerdings sofort ergriff.

„Shinpei. Aber nenn mich lieber Shin!"

***CUT: „die zweite/ENDE"***


End file.
